


Little Stiles in the Red Hoodie

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rule of Teen Wolf is: If there's a background, Derek is in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Stiles in the Red Hoodie

  
  
  



End file.
